


Strongest of Hearts

by Cynicwithatwist



Series: Heart, Mind, and Soul [1]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bantering, Becoming Strong, F/M, Slow Romance, Swordfighting, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynicwithatwist/pseuds/Cynicwithatwist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hak, I’m going to enter, with or without your help.  I just figured since it was your job to keep me safe, you might want to join in on the doubles tournament with me.”<br/>He watched her silently, clearly still skeptical.  Perhaps he already knew she had no one to turn to as a teacher when it came to weapons.  Hak was it, her only option, which was all the more reason she needed his help.<br/>“How about we make a deal?  You teach me some basics tomorrow, and if I complain at all we forget about the entire thing.  But if I don’t, and I last the whole month, you enter the doubles sword sparring event with me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Relentless Heart

“Hak” Yona called, hitching up the skirt of her dress with her hands, racing towards the large willow tree that stood guard over the koi pond in her garden.  She skidded to a stop directly under it, craning her neck in order to try and see into its high branches.  “I know you’re sleeping up there.  Wake up!”

Whenever Yona couldn’t find her childhood friend, she always checked the ancient hardwood.  It was adequately close to her quarters so he could still sufficiently protect her, yet comfortable enough to take a afternoon nap in.  And if nothing else, Yona knew Hak loved his naps.

“What is it you want, princess?” an all too familiar voice floated down.  It was one Yona knew well, straight to the point with a lilt that whispered of mischief.  There was a certain roughness to it presently however, cobwebs of sleep still clinging steadfastly to his tone.

“As I’m sure you’re aware of, father is holding a tourney next month.  He’s hoping it’ll bring unity to the five tribes and friendly relationships with the neighboring countries.”

“And?”

“I’m not finished yet” Yona snapped, waving her hand at the boy.  “This morning father and mother called me in to see them.  Apparently they’re also going to be holding negotiations in order to find me a fiancée.”

She heard the branches click together from above.  Hak was finally coming down.

“I don’t want to get married.  Not yet, even if I am already sixteen.  I mean, I did for a while, but that was only because of Soo-Won.  Now that he’s married to one of Sei’s princesses that isn’t really an option.”

Yona heard a soft thump from behind her and turned to see Hak crouched on the ground from where he had landed.  He stood up, folding his arms and watching her with an expression that was anything but impressed.

“Do you have a point with this princess, or did you just wake me up in order to ramble and gripe about your problems?”

“Will you be quiet” Yona huffed indignantly, reaching out to slap Hak’s arm.  If he’d just keep that smart mouth of his shut she could get to the good bit.  Yona was positive Hak would want to hear about her plan.  It was surprising, even to herself, and perhaps a little unconventional, but brilliant nonetheless.

“My point is, the tourney is about proving strength, right?  All the men competing are going to try to look their best for both their people and the possibility of securing the favor of my hand.  So I was thinking, what if I competed?  Winning would mean they’d have to take my opinions into consideration.”

Yona watched Hak, eagerly waiting for his response.  She could feel the excited energy buzz through her veins as it had during the idea’s conception.  Though certainly the prettiest, Yona wasn’t always the best studied, but still, even she could have a stroke of genius every once in a while.

The corners of Hak’s mouth twisted up ever so slightly, but he said nothing.  She was just about to ask him why he was so quiet when Hak burst out laughing.  It was a rich sound, melted chocolate in the summer heat, and though it usually brightened her mood in this moment she could only feel her face deeply flush.

“You dare laugh at my idea?” she demanded, marching right up to him and standing on her tip toes so their faces were mere inches apart.  Their gazes locked and though his hooting ceased his vivid cerulean eyes were still heavily tinged with amusement. 

Hak was so close, just a breath away, and now she wasn’t quite sure what was causing her to blush.

He backed up and whatever odd trance he had placed her under shattered.

“Wait a minute, were you being serious?” Hak asked, wiping at his eye were a small drop of water sat.  The tear gleamed like a badge signifying just how ridiculous the entire scheme was to Hak, which angered Yona more than anything else.

“Of course I’m being serious!  And you’re going to help by teaching me how to fight.”

Hak gawked at her for a moment, as if she had just proposed that they get married or something else equally ludicrous.

“Princess” he sighed; and Yona had a sneaking suspicion she wouldn’t be fond of his next words.  “My job is to protect you, not throw you into danger.  It may just be for show, but you could still get hurt.  Not to mention, King Il would have a heart attack, as would your mother.”

“But-” 

“Besides that, it’s impossible to train you well enough to stand a chance in that amount of time, much less actually win.”

Yona glowered at him, a sour taste rising in her mouth.  This was not the reaction she had expected.  It was Hak she was dealing with after all, so Yona had prepared herself for a few giggles or jokes poked in her direction.  However, when she had run everything over in her mind earlier in the day, Hak had easily agreed.  Wasn’t he the one always telling her to do things herself is she wanted them, to be strong?

_To be strong._

Maybe that was it.  She wouldn’t be powerful enough to face off with well trained men.  Well, alone anyways.

“Fine then” Yona replied doggedly, grabbing onto Hak’s arm and dragging him with her.  “I order you to teach me how to handle a sword.”

_Can’t say no to that, can you?_

“Are your ears clogged from your own words because you never stop talking, or are you purposely ignoring what I just said?” Hak asked, stopping so suddenly Yona lurched forward and almost fell.  Luckily she was had been clutching the warrior’s arm, and after righting herself Yona began to pull at him with all her strength.  Hak didn’t budge an inch.

With a frustrated growl Yona released him.

“Hak” she said tartly, “are you refusing to obey me?  That’s punishable by death, you know.”

He snorted, but smiled softly nevertheless.  Gently he ruffled her hair, a habit the man had picked up lately; one Yona absolutely couldn’t stand.  She wasn’t a child, after all.

“Just make sure it’s honorable, though I doubt the king would approve of my death considering the circumstances.”

_That Hak._

He was driving her positively insane.  Sure, he may have had a valid – _slightly valid_ – point, but Yona knew she could do it.  Those men that were fighting were doing so as a means of entertainment and show, she was fighting for herself, her choice, the chance to pick her own path.  She had to do this, no matter what.

Hak may have been stubborn, but she could match him in that arena any day. 

“Hak, I’m going to enter, with or without your help.  I just figured since it was your job to keep me safe, you might want to join in on the doubles tournament with me.”

He watched her silently, clearly still skeptical.  Perhaps he already knew she had no one to turn to as a teacher when it came to weapons.  Hak was it, her only option, which was all the more reason she needed his help.

“How about we make a deal?  You teach me some basics tomorrow, and if I complain at all we forget about the entire thing.  But if I don’t, and I last the whole month, you enter the doubles sword sparring event with me” she said, holding her breath, hoping he’d accept. 

He sighed, contemplating.  Yona could see the idea interested him, yet he wasn’t ready to commit.  Hak was still weighting the pros and cons, as he always did.  He may have been reckless when it came to himself, but he always took great care with all aspects concerning her.  Yona may not have paid attention to other people as much as she should have, but even she could see that.

_He isn’t going to go for it,_ a voice nagged in the back of her mind.

_Yes he will, I’ll make him, I’ll find a way._

There was one other option, though Yona detested even the thought of it.  Well, desperate times called for desperate measures.

“Please, Hak.”

His head jerked, surprise flickering across his eyes.  The expression dissipated just as quickly as it emerged, but Yona had already caught sight of it.

Hak smiled again, this one less indulgent and more fascinated.  He brought a hand up, raking it through his hair as his expression melted into one of sheer seriousness.

“You win, princess; though it isn’t as if I could ever say no anyway,” he muttered.  “I’ll be waiting for you here in the garden tomorrow morning, right as the sun begins to rise.”

“I’ll be there, teacher Hak.”

He snorted in derision in response to the title and Yona couldn’t help but grin.  Finally, everything was beginning.


	2. The Stubborn Heart

Yona sighed, wiping her forehead and cringing at the sweat that stuck to the back of her hand.  She turned to glare at Hak.  He didn’t appear at all fatigued, as if they’d simply taken a leisurely stroll instead of a mad dash around the castle’s south end.

“What’s the point in this, anyway?” Yona panted, bending over so she could rest her hands on her knees.  The noon sun beat down on her back relentlessly, though a cool breeze did flutter by every once in a while.  She could smell a rich earthy scent on it, falling leaves and sharp pine needles.  Autumn would arrive soon.

“I’m building your endurance” Hak replied, watching her carefully, almost as if he was daring her to give up.  Like that was going to happen.  “It doesn’t matter how well trained you are, if you don’t have the strength to last during a fight you’ll never win.”

He did have a point, she supposed.  Still, they’d wasted days on this type of training.  Yona was sore in more places than she could count, but she had kept her mouth firmly shut without even whispering a word of complaint, as promised.  Now she was ready to get her hands on a blade. 

“Fine.  My endurance has been built.  Give me a sword,” she pressed.

Hak shot her a look, one raised eye brow accompanied by a mocking tilt to his mouth.  Yona had a feeling he was going to start blabbering on about how he was the teacher and therefore he’d decide when she got to start practicing with a blade.  It was all poppycock, if you asked Yona.  She was ready and capable, not to mention they didn’t have all the time in the world. 

“Is that an order, princess?”

“It will be if you don’t comply,” she shot back.  “We only have three weeks left.  Besides, you’ll be fighting with me, so it’s not like I have to be a master.”

Hak shook his head, tipping it towards the clear azure sky above.  He was coming around, thinking about it, considering it.  Not that he really had a choice regardless of what he decided, Yona’s words were final.  He had to obey.

“You’re just as stubborn as the queen” he sighed, “and as headstrong too.  The king has a weird taste in women.  But very well, as you wish princess.  Wait here and I’ll go get us some to use.”

He turned, rushing around the corner of the castle to where he kept his weapons.  Once Hak was completely out of sight Yona crumpled to the ground, thankful to be off of her aching feet for a few minutes. 

Hak’s training was much more demanding than she had anticipated, and they hadn’t even touched swords yet.  A few times she had simply wanted to call the whole thing off.  There were blisters on her feet from all the running and her legs hurt so much it was all she could do to not sink to the ground every time she moved.  However, even with all the torture, putting up with this was better than the alternative.

Yona wanted to marry someone she loved.  She knew royals weren’t always blessed with that option.  There were alliances that needed to be forged, ties to be strengthened.  But her parents had managed to marry for love, so why couldn’t she?

That was why she needed to win the tournament, to demonstrate that her voice would be heard.  She would not go down without a fight.

“Catch.”

Yona yelped as something smacked into her arm.  It bounced to the floor harmlessly while Hak snickered in response to her reaction.  She picked up the piece of wood that he’d thrown at her, standing and glaring at the perpetrator. 

“What’s this?” she demanded, stalking over to the still amused man.  “I thought you were going to teach me about swordsmanship.”

The mirth immediately evaporated from his face, replaced with an expression that suggested he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“You don’t expect us to be using real swords in the beginning, do you?”

“Of course I do” she snapped, striding closer and pointing the tip of her stick at his face.  “Why would we use these rods when I need to be using metal?”

“Princess” Hak said as evenly as he could, though flecks of exasperation did decorate his tone every few words, “no one starts training with steel, not even soldiers.”

“I don’t care about how you train soldiers” she insisted, “what I’m saying is-”

Hak yanked the cudgel she was still pointing at him, and Yona stumbled forward, practically ramming into his broad chest.  She froze, save for her eyes that glanced up at his face.  Hak was watching her, but she couldn’t decipher his expression.  She was too busy trying to figure out what the butterflies fluttering through her veins meant. 

Hak looked so different up close.

“Are you ready to listen to your instructor now, princess?” he asked, and Yona could practically feel the rumble of his words vibrating through her body. 

Had Hak’s voice always been so deep?

“Yes” she squeaked, and he let go, moving back to retrieve his own stick.  As soon as Hak was no longer so near, Yona’s shoulders slumped.  She took in a breath, trying to calm herself.  Though the butterflies were gone, her heart was still beating like a caged bird trying to escape its pen.

“Right then, the first thing I’m going to teach you is how to properly hold a sword.  Since you’re right handed, your right hand will be closest to the blade, and your left hand will grip the hilt, uh, the part you touch, right under it.”

Yona did as she was told, holding the wood firmly in front of her chest.  Hak made a face, though this one carried no trace of derisiveness.  He marched over, wrapping a hand around one of hers and lowering the rod until her left hand sat only slightly above her belly button.

“Good” he murmured, “you don’t want to have your point of balance too high or you won’t be able to power your blows or guard your front.”

The butterflies were back.

_Stupid Hak, this is another one of your ploys to get me to give up, isn’t it?_

He let go, the warmth from the hot air feeling very different than the heat of his fingers over hers.  Hak circled around her, fixing the position of her arms, boxing them out when needed.  Yona did her best to ignore the static that clung to her skin in the places he had touched.  She needed to focus, this was important. 

For the rest of the day Hak taught her the bare basics of fighting with a sword.  He demonstrated the footwork – left foot slides forward and right leg acts as the base when striking- and had her practice it alongside him.  He meticulously ingrained into her head the correct way to raise and bring down a blade – raise the sword so the left hand is at eye level, slice down by using the right hand to guide the blade and the left hand to power it- when attacking.

Yona hadn’t thought her arms could grow any sorer after the last few days, but she was quickly discovering she had been wrong.  By the time the afternoon light had faded from gold to amber, Yona’s arms were shaking with the effort of simply holding up the wood.

“That’s enough for today, princess” Hak said, releasing her.

Yona let her arms drop down from their defensive position.  She flinched at the ache that shot up to her shoulders, gritting her teeth in order to not make a sound.  She wouldn’t complain in any manner.  That was the deal, after all.

Hak collected her stick, tying it together with his and tossing it against the castle’s wall.

“Won’t someone see that and throw them away?” she asked dubiously.  

“Nah,” he replied.  “They’re tied with rope and obviously used for training.  No one will touch them.”

Yona nodded along, massaging her right bicep, hoping the motion would help alleviate some of the throbbing in her muscles.

“Instead of worrying about that, worry about yourself.  Take a hot bath and afterwards wrap some warm towels around your arms.  Heat will help with the soreness.  You’re going to want to take my advice this time, princess.  Tomorrow the real work begins.”

He turned, beckoning her to follow him back to palace’s main quarters.

“Wait, real work?  What were we doing today, then?” Yona demanded, trailing after the general.

Hak didn’t answer.  He looked over his shoulder once to make sure Yona was coming before continuing forward.

“Don’t you dare ignore me!  Hey, Hak!”      


	3. The Changing Heart

“Don’t stand so stiffly, you need to be ready to move with a seconds notice.”

Something silver flashed to the left.  Yona jumped back, scrambling out of the blade’s range.  It sliced down through the air, arcing towards her once again without even the slightest trace of hesitance.  She knew Hak had said a swordsman couldn’t strike if he wasn’t completely confident in his attack, but Hak had years of experience with the weapon buried in that sharp mind.  He at least owed it to her to not attack with his full strength. 

_Focus, now isn’t the time to feel sorry for yourself._

She waited until Hak’s blade was fully extended, remembering to take her time and not rush.  Losing patience could mean the end.  Once his blade was only inches from hers Yona parried, making sure her tip struck the side of his sword that was closest to his body. 

Her technique was flawless, she could just feel it.  But what was the next step again?

“Wrap,” Hak called.                       

Yona twisted her arm, wrapping the first quarter of her blade around Hak’s, yanking up as hard as she could in one solid, smooth motion.  The sword flew out of his hands, spiraling off to clatter in the dirt a few feet away.

She did it, she had disarmed Hak.  A wide smile stretched across her face and it was all Yona could do to not yell in victory.  Hak was right; there was a certain feeling of triumph that came with prevailing over a match.  Power surged under her skin, already demanding a new opponent to beat.  She thirsted for the chance to win once more.

“Did you see that?” she exclaimed, bouncing over to him excitedly.  “I won.  I beat the almighty General Hak.  What do you think about that?  Not too shabby, right?”

“What I see is a filthy princess caked in dirt.  The queen will skin me alive if she finds you looking like this.”

Did he always have to be so snide?  The least he could have done was offer a compliment. Good job Yona, or you’ve really come far, princess.  Perhaps that was wishing for too much, this was Hak after all. 

Even so, from spending practically every day of the last month together, Yona had begun to notice new fragments of the man she had never glimpsed before.  He had a sharp tongue, as always, but hands calloused with both determination and kindness.  His words of praise were few and far between, but Hak congratulated her in other ways.  Rakish grins in the middle of a fight when she was doing exceptionally well, eyes that seemed to glow with pride after every correct parry and swing she made.

Hak must have noticed the disappointment written across her face for he reached up, ruffling her already unruly hair.  She was about to snap at him for tangling it even more when she caught sight of his expression.  He was smiling, though it was very different from the almost feral snarl he wore while practicing with her.  This one was marked with softness, gently curved lines, the feeling of moth’s wings brushing against her skin.

“You’ve done very well.  Make sure to get enough rest tonight, we want to do our best tomorrow.”

“Hak” she said suddenly, almost impulsively as she felt the man moving away, “do you really think I’m ready?  I mean, the men we’ll be facing have probably trained for most of their lives.”

He smiled again, the twist of his mouth heavily tinted with amusement. 

“Is the princess getting cold feet?” he teased.  “What happened to that unshakable confidence I’ve been forced to endure this past month?”

“I’m serious” she snapped, swatting at his hand until he moved it back to his side.

Maybe she’d been wrong, maybe there was nothing even remotely nice about this jerk.  Perhaps the fatigue from training had simply painted him in a warmer light.  Yes, that had to be it.  Hak was still the same old Hak, rough around both the edges and the core.

“Yeah, I think you’re ready.  You’ll do fine, and I’ll be helping you.”

“But I disarmed you today” she countered, “if I can do it I’m sure those other men can as well.”

“Oh, I think they’ll find it much more difficult to knock the weapon out of my hand than you did,” he remarked, almost indulgently so.  “Now hurry up and go take a bath before someone finds us.  I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

It was clear Hak meant for their conversation to be over, and with nothing pressing to say, Yona turned on her heels, stomping back to her quarters.  She took a long bath, not because Hak had told her to, but because she wanted one. 

The water was lovely and warm, like being wrapped in a blanket weaved of sunlight.  Though she’d grown stronger and no longer felt as sore as she had in the beginning, her arms still ached from time to time.

_Hak did say that would happen because the swords are so heavy.  Wait, enough.  I’ll not think about him for the rest of the day.  He told me to relax, and simply imagining him causes the exact opposite._

The afternoon and evening passed in a blur.  Yona was quite positive time had sped up, minutes melting into each other until they were no longer single entities but one tangled web she could not sort through.  Before Yona even realized it, she was tucked into bed.

She couldn’t sleep.

Nerves hummed in her stomach, seeming to reach up and pierce her heart every so often.  Was she truly ready?  Could she actually pull this off?  Now that she thought about, her parents were expecting her to watch the tournament with them.  How could she possibly sneak away? 

“Hak” she whispered, “are you there?”

“Of course, princess” came his instant reply, cutting through both the thick night air and her uneasiness.  Yona sighed quietly, already feeling less jittery.  Hak’s presence always brought a sense of comfort she could seldom find anywhere else, even if he was unspeakably annoying at times.       

“How are we going to keep this a secret from my parents?”

He snorted, and Yona had half a mind to throw one of her pillows at him.

“I’ve already informed them you’ll be watching the spectacle with your etiquette tutor, disguised of course.  You’ll be protected by five guards.  It’s a great chance to learn about Kouka’s citizens, while in the safety of Hiryuu Castle.  Your parents were quite pleased you’ve taken an interest in the country.”

Now she felt guilty for lying to them.  They’d understand though, at the end of the day.  Her reasoning was sound and logical, after all.

“Won’t they recognize me when we fight?”

“I’ve prepared some clothes for you.  They’ll be easier to move in, though you will have to wear a cloak with a hood.  We can’t let anyone realize who you are until the end.”

Hak truly thought of everything.  Then again, he had always been dependable.  Not once had he let her down, no matter the circumstances surrounding the situation.  He was a rock, unyielding as granite, marred with years of protecting her, a safe place Yona could always hide behind or run to.

“One more thing” she murmured, “can you sit on my bed?  At least until I fall asleep.”

Yona felt her face flush, realizing just how childish the request sounded, as if having the man closer would somehow magically dissipate all of her worry. 

She heard slight movement, and then the other half of her bed dipped down.  Yona lay on her side, facing away from the general.  She didn’t think she could stand to look at him at the moment, she was sure his expression was one of mocking.

“No more talking, go to sleep” he said, reaching over to quickly pat her head.  Yona felt her heart pick up speed, some sort of feeling that seemed to be a mixture of both excitement and nervousness replaced the uncertainty for the competition that congealed in her stomach. 

“Ok” she squeaked, face burying into her blanket.  “Goodnight, Hak.”

“Goodnight, princess.”


	4. The Bold Heart

Yona was gripping the hilt of her sword so firmly the dragon design boasting of its proud heritage had begun imprinting into her palm.  Her heart pounded like a war drum, the beat growing faster and faster until she was sure it would explode.   She yanked at the hood of her cloak, pulling it down further in an attempt to block out the world.

“We’re going to be fine” Hak said, placing a hand firmly on her shoulder.  How did he always seem to know what she was feeling?

“O-of course, we’re going to win.  But it’s only natural to feel a little nervous going into the first round.”

Yona hated to admit that anything worried her, but Hak had already caught on so there was no point in hiding it now.

Hak reached up, swiftly pulling the hood of her cloak down from her head.  Panic immediately settled in.

“Hey, Hak!  What do you think you’re doing you blockhead” she yowled, swiping at his already retreating hand.  “I have to keep my identity a secret, isn’t that what we agreed on?  Besides that, how can you go around just taking off people’s hoods?  That’s rude and- oh, what’s that?”

Hak was holding a necklace of some sort.  A large, sharp tooth sat in his hand connected on each side by copper colored thread woven into a braid.  It took Yona a moment to realize that a decorative sword had been intricately carved into the broad canine.

“It’s for you; all warriors ought to have a symbol.  You may not know much of the world but I hope you at least are aware of what a bear stands for, princess.  If not, I’ll have to completely give up on you being anything but a lost cause.”

“I do know,” she snapped back.  “Bears symbolize strength and confidence.”

Hak smiled, not in his usual rakish fashion, but with one of his rare grins that filled her up with boundless energy, like soaking in sunlight to warm one’s bones on a freezing winter morning.  The type that turned her insides into an utter mess she could not easily clean up. 

Stupid Hak.

He leaned down, placing the necklace over her head.  The tooth sat firmly at the top of her chest, a steady weight pressing against her skin.  It instantly calmed her jittery heart.  Yona reached up, wrapping a hand around the pendant, griping it tightly.  It may have been childish, but knowing she had part of such a creature with her made Yona feel more powerful.  She was strong, she was smart, she was ready.

“With such an expression you look like a bear now yourself princess, or should I say a bear cub.  Put your hood back on, it’s time for us to warm up.”

_I’ll be a bear, alright.  Just watch me cut them all down out there.  None of those competitors are beating me._

Throughout their warm up, Yona did as Hak had instructed earlier in the morning.  Deep breaths, push away the nerves, focus.  The blade was an extension of her arm; she needed to draw upon every drop of control and grace in her body to fully utilize it.  Forget about the spectators, remember the plan.  Trust your partner.

All the while the necklace shifted against her chest reassuringly. 

Finally it was time, and the pair made their way to the arena where the event was to be held.  As they walked to meet their opponents Yona took deep breaths in through her nose, holding them for a few seconds and releasing them out of her mouth.  She glanced at the raised seating that surrounded the dirt ring, excited faces melting into one and another. 

“Don’t worry so much” Hak murmured, resting a hand on the rough cloth of her hood.  “You’ve been working so hard, princess.  I wouldn’t have brought you out here if I didn’t think you could do well.”

Yona didn’t have a chance to respond for their opponents entered from the other side, strolling across the dusty expanse.  The two men were not what Yona had expected at all.  She had prepared herself to face warriors like Hak or General Joo-Doh; these two were nothing more than boys, fourteen years at the most.  Perhaps today wouldn’t be nearly as difficult as she had expected.

_Now, now, don’t get ahead of yourself.  Remember what Hak said.  It’s important to be confident, if a swordsman isn’t confident and sure he can’t land a strike or win.  However, take care to not become cocky, that’ll lead to one’s downfall.  Always expect one’s enemies to be skilled, no matter what they may look like._

The boys took their positions across from Yona and Hak.  They stood far apart from each other, both sizing up their opponents.  Yona did her best to fiercely glare back, just in case they happened to catch a glimpse of her eyes. 

In the distance Yona could hear the announcer calling out names and the list of those who had won the previous sparring matches.  The man’s voice was nothing more than a faint prattling in the back of her mind, drowned out by everything else in front of her.

“Don’t forget the plan,” Hak said so softly Yona was surprised she had picked up his words at all.  Even with the quiet delivery, his voice had managed to slice through the jumbled cacophony in her mind.

“Of course I won't forget.  Make sure _you_ don’t forget, Hak.”

The sound of a gong echoed through the air, and the game began.

Yona rushed forward to meet the competitor who stood directly across from her. Lithe feet carried the girl with surprising speed, and suddenly Yona realized why Hak had spent all that time forcing her to run around the castle. 

Her blade clashed into the boy’s, and he stepped back.  She struck again, continuing to press him back just as she had been taught.  As Yona was both smaller and not as physically strong, she needed to make sure she was the one attacking.

The assault carried on, her quick, controlled blade constantly ramming into his.  The boy had done a fair job blocking her, but she could see the desperation beginning to surface in his bright eyes. 

Yona swung her blade in a sloppy arc, giving the disputant a turn to hold the offensive role.  His face lit up at the realization and he charged.  Yona danced back, remembering to stay close enough to encourage him to follow, but also to keep maintaining a safe distance in which she couldn’t easily get struck.  She continued to lead him away from where they had started.

The boy was so intent on finally being able to land hits he didn’t even realize Yona was now standing right beside Hak until it was too late.

Hak struck like a viper, hard, fast, and with great potency. 

The boy’s sword flew out of his hand, bouncing away.  Yona didn’t bother looking over toward the boy’s partner; she knew Hak had beaten him long ago.     

The announcer’s voice boomed, congratulating them on their victory and letting the pair know they’d be advancing to the next round.  Hak quickly ushered Yona out of the arena, directing her back to the quiet corner where they had warmed up earlier.

They’d actually done it.  They’d won.

“Hak, Hak!  We did it, we completely secured victory!  Did you see their faces?  That plan was genius, and _you_ , now I know why they call you the Thunder Beast.  You really do strike like lightening!”

“I told you we would win, and as thrilling as that is, is there a particular reason you’re clinging onto me, princess?”

Yona’s face flushed, finally noting the situation.  In her excitement she had grabbed onto Hak, hugging him and not letting go.  She was suddenly aware of just how firmly built Hak was, all iron and obsidian covered in skin. 

“What are you complaining about?” she muttered hotly.  “It is a great honor to receive such a thing from me, you know.”            

Hak snorted.

“A great honor?  More like a great torture.”

Yona gritted her teeth, raising her face to glower up at the man.  She’d show _him_ a great torture.  Hak was smiling at her again, so gently it stole the air from her lungs.  Yona didn’t even register his arms winding around her waist until she found herself pressed into him. 

“You’ve done very well, princess.  Shall we go watch some of the other matches so we can start assessing the people we might be facing?”

“Yes” she sighed, “we need to know everything we can about them.”

She turned her head, resting it against Hak’s broad chest.  Yona knew he’d step back in a moment; Hak was focused on their goal.  As she should be.  Yona could figure out why she liked the feeling of his arms wrapped around her later.  For now, there were games to be won.


	5. The Strong Heart

He was a broad man, muscular and bulky with the face of a raging storm.  Even so, he moved lightly, the graceful steps of a cat guiding his feet.  Sharp eyes, steady hands, scars that boasted of a long life as a warrior. 

He was one of their next opponents.

“Stop staring” Hak said, moving in front of Yona so the man was no longer in sight.  “You’re just going to begin worrying about unnecessary things.  We already watched both him and his partner earlier today, no need to stalk the man now.”

“I am not stalking him” Yona snapped, glaring up at Hak.  “I just don’t want to lose after coming so far.  We need to make sure we beat him.”

Throughout the day Yona and Hak had done quite well for themselves, making it all the way into the top eight pairs.  Victory was so close; Yona could practically taste it on her tongue.  She wondered what her parents would do after the event was over.  They’d be shocked to say the least, but hopefully impressed too.  And why wouldn’t they be?  Winning such a tournament was no easy feat.

“Hak, make sure not to mess up in the next round.”

“Oh” he questioned, giving her a sidelong glance, “and just who was it that stepped on the edge of their cloak and fell to the ground in the last match?”

Remembering the embarrassing instance made Yona’s face grow warm.  It truly wasn’t her most triumphant moment, especially considering all the spectators could clearly see her blunder.  Hak had managed to jump in front and shield her from the blow that would have easily knocked the sword out of her hand. 

“Well, that’s your fault” she proclaimed boldly, “you didn’t have me practice in a cloak.  What kind of instructor are you?”

“One that managed to get us into the final portion of the tourney,” he answered flatly. 

“I helped with that too you know,” she muttered.  “And that’s another thing, why don’t you have to wear a hood?”

It wasn’t fair that only Yona had to conceal herself while fighting.  Hak was expected to be with her, so how did he manage to get a free pass?  Why didn’t anyone find it suspicious?

“Because Princess Yona requested for me to participate in the event today, she said if I didn’t make it into the finals I would have to spend less time talking and more time guarding .”

_Stupid Hak and his stupidly smart lies._

That was something she might have possibly said if she was not actually taking part in the activities.  Her parents would have accepted his words without any doubt, of course.  Yona wondered what they would do when they found out Hak had not only lied to them, but allowed Yona to enter into the competition.  They wouldn’t be too harsh on him, right?”

“Princess, what’s wrong?  You look worried.”

Yona looked up at the face of the man who had always gone along with her crazy whims.  The man who was always so acutely aware of every emotion that flittered through her heart, no matter how well she tried to hide it. 

Hak had to have known the consequences for helping her, and yet his resistance to the idea was minimal. 

Guilt began to ooze from her heart.

“It’s nothing” she affirmed, grasping the hilt of her sword firmly, “shouldn’t we be warming up?  It’ll be our turn soon.”

This time Yona would protect Hak. 

The minutes rushed by, gold and crimson leaves fluttering across the courtyard on a nippy autumn wind.  Though fall had just begun, Yona believed it would snow soon.  There was a chilliness that clung to her bones, even after warming up.  She tightened her cloak as they entered the arena.

Their opponents stood in the ring, waiting.  The man Yona had been watching earlier looked even more savage now, wolf’s eyes burning in his skull.  His partner was intimidating as well, though he appeared more man than beast. 

Yona brought her sword up, positioning the blade in front of her, legs bent slightly.  These men were much more hulking than any of the others they had faced today which meant they would pose a challenge.  Yona wasn’t ready to back down, she had a competition to win, and she certainly wasn’t going to let a couple pairs of well defined biceps stop her.

“This time I want you to stay back,” Hak whispered.

She turned to glare at her partner but for once he wasn’t watching her.  His eyes were narrowed, absorbing all he could about the two they would be fighting. 

“But-”

“Yona” he said, turning that unwavering look on her.  Yona flinched slightly, both surprised at the intensity of his stare and the manner in which he had referred to her.

“Princess” he tried again, tone and eyes softening, “please listen, just this once.  You can go back to ignoring everything I say later."

The start of the match was announced, jovial cheering crashing down into the pit, and Hak lunged forward without giving Yona a chance to reply.

Their opponents charged towards Hak, meeting him with the kind of strength that would have sent Yona flying.  He deflected their blows, landing his own strikes here and there when he could. Hak was fast, so fast, lithe feet and reliable hands leading him through what looked more like a dance than a fight.

It took Yona’s breath away.       

_But even Hak can’t last forever.  Two on one isn’t fair, and I haven’t spent all this time training to just stand on the sidelines and watch._

She took a deep breath, blocking out the sounds bouncing around from the spectators, ignoring their presence altogether.  They did not exist in these brief minutes; they were a muted, faded background.  The only thing that mattered was the sharp slap of metal on metal ahead.

Yona leapt to Hak’s side, swinging her sword in what she hoped was a surprise attack.  The man, the one with those dark, bottomless eyes, parried her strike with ease.  Their blades collided; the power from his defensive maneuver sent a crackle through the iron, her arm reverberating from the energy. 

He lifted his sword calmly, bringing it down with such force Yona barely managed to stay on her feet.  The man continued to press, and Yona could feel her legs begin to wobble with the effort of keeping her up.  She fought with all she had, muscles straining until she was sure they would snap.

Miraculously the weight of the attack disappeared and Yona stumbled forward, practically ramming into Hak’s side.  The general had managed to wedge himself partially between Yona and her opponent, chasing the man away.

“I thought I told you to stay,” he growled, nudging her behind him and out of any blade’s reach.

“Yes well, as you said, I tend to ignore your words” Yona huffed, positioning herself on the other side of him.  She struck at the other challenger, not liking the look of his posture.  He was preparing to attack Hak.

The man’s block was sloppy, a fumble that reached his eyes, but he quickly regained his head.  His blade whipped forward, a quicksilver flash against the azure sky.  Yona stepped out of the way, swiping at the portion of the blade closest to his hands.  He moved back, and the girl felt her confidence rising.

_Yes, that’s it.  Don’t let one bad experience rock you.  You’ve still got this._

She dashed after him, hearing Hak let out a hiss behind her.  Yona wasn’t sure if the sound was aimed at her or not, but it didn’t matter.  She’d take care of this one soon, and then they could team up to beat their more challenging opponent.

Something slammed into her blade, the sword spinning out of her hands.  Yona froze, stunned, staring blankly down at her fingers.  Quickly she looked up.   

 The man in front of her still had his weapon, and as she glanced to the right Yona noticed the other competitor was aligned directly at her side. 

A trap.  They had sent up a trap, and she had fallen right into it.  Just as Hak and Yona had spent time watching the people they would face, these men must have done the same, learning their adversary’s fighting patterns and capitalizing on them.

Both men turned to Hak, approaching him calmly.  Hak regarded them just as evenly, keeping his eyes on their feet. 

 _Not fair, this isn’t fair at all!_     

Their assault was in unison, blades raining down on him from each side.  Hak managed to parry them both, even avoiding another well aimed attacked once the two had regrouped.  Swiftly he lashed at the challenger on the left, the man sliding backwards from the force of Hak’s blade, raising dust as he did. 

The second contestant readied himself to hit Hak and aid his comrade.  Was this going to be it?

Yona sprinted toward her friend, slamming all of her weight into him.  Hak was in a corner, and since the two couldn’t attack Yona as she was no longer armed, what better way to help than to push her partner back so he could regroup.

“You idiot,” he yelled, clamping a hand around her wrist and yanking the girl to his chest.  Hak dropped his sword, arms squeezing around her firmly, tucking her head under his chin as they fell. 

Yona heard the _whoosh_ of a blade by her ear.

The impact from hitting the ground was jarring, Hak against the dirt and Yona against him.   She sat up quickly, flustered, but more worried about the general under her than their current position.

“Hak, are you ok?  Are-”

“What were you thinking?” he demanded, “I could have easily avoided the attack but there was no way that man could have stopped his blade in time from hitting you.”

He trailed off then; face shifting from rage to apprehension.  Yona didn’t understand why Hak had suddenly clammed up, didn’t understand why a hush had fallen over the crowd only to be replaced when a resounding roar of words burst forth from the spectators.  She didn’t understand any of it, until that crisp autumn wind began pulling at her hair.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, as it turns out this story is not quite over. There will be a sequel titled Sharpest of Minds, so keep your eyes peeled for that and thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this story began formulating in my mind after watching Disney's Brave. I wanted to play with the idea of how Yona would turn out if both her mother had lived, and Soo-Won had never betrayed her. This was actually meant to be only one part, but its size managed to grow. I hope you all enjoyed reading!


End file.
